I Look In The Mirror
by Duke157
Summary: Shy Rose Weasley has always been extremely obedient, but will that all change on her first time aboard the Hogwarts express? Rated T. Better than it sounds.
1. I look in the Mirror

**I don't own Harry Potter. Title credits to Ellie Goulding's Song-'Mirror' I really like that song's lyrics.**

* * *

><p><span>Third person's POV:<span>

Rose Weasley, daughter of the famous Ron and Hermoine Weasley, was never like any of the other Weasleys. Sure, she had flaming red hair and freckles you could play connect the dots with, but she wasn't like them on the inside. She was extremely obedient, and shy. She would spend most of her day reading books in her room, or listening to stories of her family and the war. No one in her family really acknowledged her, not that she was bothered by the fact. Her mother wasn't bothered by her seclusion from the rest of them because she was extremely obedient. In fact, she had never disobeyed even a single word, until her first day aboard the Hogwarts Express. That brings us to the 1st of September 2017.

Rose stood with her parents at the King's cross station. It was her first year at Hogwarts, and she was nervous. Her mother reassured her that it would be fine. Suddenly, her father pulled her aside.

"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." His hand extended to point at another first year standing with his parents. The boy was hugging his mother Astoria Malfoy.

"Ron, for heaven's sake. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" Hermoine glared at him, but Rose wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring at him. Her eyes wouldn't move away until it was time to go. Only then did she realise, she had disobeyed her father's orders. She willed herself not to do that again. She sat down in the last compartment of the Hogwarts Express, stuck to her book.

* * *

><p>Albus was extremely nervous for the sorting. He didn't want to be a Slytherin, he wanted to be a Gryffindor. His nerves were getting to him, as he stood at the back of the pack with his cousin, Rose, who was calmly staring at the rest of the crowd, or so he thought. Names were being called, and he was getting extremely jittery.<p>

"Potter, Albus!"

He almost jumped at the call, but slowly walked up to the hat, while pleading 'Not Slytherin' in his head. He only remembered the hat saying something like 'So much like your father' before it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" He let out his breath, whispered a 'Thank You' to the hat, and literally flew down to the rest of his family.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius walked up to the podium and placed the hat on his head, the crowd was shocked to see that the hat even took the time to decide, but what was more surprising was the decision itself. The hat screamed "RAVENCLAW!" after a solid 2 minutes. The whole hall was stunned, a Malfoy, in Ravenclaw… Unheard of…

"Weasley, Rose!"

The hat would have placed her in Gryffindor immediately, if it wasn't for her constant pleading that she be placed in Ravenclaw. The hat took a few minutes to make its decision, before granting her wish, but not before saying 'You are not the only one who wanted you in that house' "RAVENCLAW!" the hat screamed. The crowd had once again been put to a shock… A Weasley, in Ravenclaw. But she was happy. The rest of her family weren't too surprised, they knew of her love for books, and also that she had inherited her mother's brains. But that was not her real reason to join Ravenclaw.

Her real reason came in the form of a boy, with platinum blonde hair, grey eyes and pale skin. She wanted to sit next to him, but she was too shy. Her seat was far from him, but not that far off so that she couldn't see him. She stared at his face for the rest of dinner. She had disobeyed her father for the second time.

* * *

><p>From that day on, she spent most of her time studying in the Library, doing her homework, or staring at Scorpius. She would always sit at the back of class, near the entrance and watch him. She wanted to be his partner in class, but was too shy to ask him. If she wasn't writing her notes, her eyes would be trained on him. She always hoped that he would look back at her. 'Just once… just once, and I'll be satisfied' she pleaded in her head. She would always disappear first from class. No one bothered about her, and she didn't care. She had no friends, but still she didn't care. To her, the attention of only one person in Hogwarts mattered, and that was his. But she knew it wasn't going to happen because he would never speak to a girl like her and she wasn't brave enough to speak to him. Looks like she didn't deserve Gryffindor after all.<p>

As months passed, she found that she wasn't satisfied with amount of time she had to look at his face. So she followed him, but not without her Uncle Harry's gift. The day before she came to Hogwarts, her Uncle Harry gave her his Cloak of Invisibility. He told her that he trusted her and not her cousins with it because he knew they would only cause trouble with it. He asked her to keep this gift a secret, and that only he and Rose should know that she was in possession of it. She had never considered using it before, but now, she brought it out. From then on, she carried it around with her wherever she went.

It was all good until that fateful day in November.

She had taken Professor Slughorn's permission to retrieve a book from the restricted section. That night, she walked around the bookshelves, quickly getting lost in the huge collection of books, before finally finding the book she wanted. She was about to leave when she stumbled upon a certain door.

* * *

><p><span>Rose's POV:<span>

I didn't want to disobey rules, but for some reason, the door intrigued me. For a few moments, my mind was conflicted between that two roads, but in the end, my curiosity won. I clutched my wand tightly and opened the door, quickly sealing it behind me.

"Lumos" I whispered, the light from my wand lighting up the whole room. The room appeared rather empty, and had a weird feeling to it. The only thing in the room was a mirror. Funny, I wondered why a mirror would be hidden somewhere in the restricted section. 'Might as well take a look now that I am here.'

I warily walked over and stood in front of the mirror, trying to see what was special. But what I saw, made me drop everything in my hands.

'Scorpius was standing behind me!'

I quickly whipped my head around to see that he wasn't there. I turned back to look at the mirror and found him standing behind me. Something in my head clicked. I remember my uncle Harry telling me about a particular mirror that he came across when he was in Hogwarts. But I couldn't remember its name.

I walked closer to the mirror to examine it. I found something written at the top of the mirror.

_ERISED_

I remember now, the mirror of Erised. The mirror that shows a person his/her deepest desire. I fell back in shock. Scorpius was sitting next to me in the reflection. He was my deepest desire. Not to get the best grades, not to satisfy my parents, but to see him. I sat there for a few more minutes, before I grabbed my stuff and fled the room.

The next morning, all my thoughts were drawn to the mirror. My mind could only think of one thing, now I had a way to look at him, without going to the trouble of following him all over the castle. Sure, I could still look at him in class, but I didn't have to stalk him with the cloak. And I wouldn't be interrupted as well. But I decided that I would only visit at night, because I had to study after classes if I still wanted to refrain from arousing suspicion.

That night, I returned, and so the next night, and every night from then on. I would sneak in past dinner, stare at him until the late hours past midnight before sleeping in the room with my cloak to cover me. Some nights I would imagine as he was touching me or I was resting head on his shoulder. Other nights I would just drink in his appearance. Then I would wake up in the early hours past dawn to return to my dorm. Needless to say, the practice brought upon bags underneath my eyes, and sleepiness to my general schedule. I still stared at him in class, hoping for even a single glance directed at me. Alas, my heart remained broken.

The practice carried on for the rest of the year. Through Christmas, for which I stayed back at Hogwarts. Scorpius went home. Somehow, I survived through the summer vacation, and through the next two years as well. Mom was the only one who confronted me about my health, but I shrugged her off with what the rest of them believed, that I was just studying too hard. After all, I was the best in my year, and Scorpius was second.

Nothing changed in those three years. I still visited the mirror every night I was in Hogwarts. The real change came on the first day of class of my fourth year.

* * *

><p>I had arrived early to potions. It was my last class of the day, but being the first day of the year, students were always a little slow to approach the classroom, so I wasn't surprised it was empty. I sat myself down in my usual spot near the entrance and opened my book, but I wasn't studying. I was daydreaming of him.<p>

Suddenly, I felt someone sit down beside me. I slowly turned around to identify the person. My brown eyes stared into his Grey ones, I must be dreaming. My breath caught in my throat. He smiled and as cliché as it sounds, I felt as if I was melting into a puddle. Scorpius, my long time crush, my deepest desire, was sitting next to me, even when the rest of the class was empty. My brain was ecstatic.

"Hi Rose…" his voice sounded amazing. 'He knows my name… HE KNOWS MY NAME!'

"Uhhh… hi…" Stupid, stupid Rose. "Sc-Scorpius…"

He chuckled. "You don't have to feel so tensed." He placed his hand on my shoulder. I jerked back. I'm sure I felt a jolt of ecaltrity… no… elacviticy… no… ARRGH, forget it! Muggle shit…

"Woah… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" He apologised. The Scorpius I knew never apologised. He was never this nice to anyone either. I had seen it in my stalking trips, which I still had on weekends. He also never hung out with any not popular. I must be dreaming. But no matter how many times I pinched myself, I wouldn't wake up. So am I really awake, is this really happening?

"Hey… Rose…" I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh… Oh… I'm sorry, it's just… no one has ever been close to me other than my family. I was just a little surprised." 'Especially that it's you.'

"No… It's fine. I know you are a little reserved…" I glared. "Okay, maybe more than a little reserved." I smiled sadly, looking back down at my book.

"But I'm going to change that." He said. "Rose, can I be your partner, in all the classes that we have from now?"

I whipped my head back up in surprise. Was this really happening? I must be dead.

"Yes…" I mouthed finally.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes" I said, a little louder this time. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. That moment had been the happiest in my life up until then.

Slowly, people poured into the class, Professor Slughorn, late as usual. But everyone was shocked to see us sitting together. Many girls and guys laughed at Scorpius for sitting with me, but he just waved them off. I didn't want him to suffer for me. "You don't have to sit here and endure this for me."

"Rose, I'm sitting here because I want to…" he smiled. I was a puddle once more.

The class began and we were discussing the usefulness of the bezoar. Suddenly, I received a note from Scorpius, in his scrawny handwriting.

_Meet me at 6 near the Black Lake._

'He wants to meet me alone.' I was as ecstatic as James on his fourth firewhisky when the Holy head Harpies (His favourite team, the one his Mom plays for.) won the championship last year. He was dancing around for hours on end.

After class, I bolted up the stairs and jumped on my head in excitement. I couldn't wait for 6 o'clock.

* * *

><p>I was literally racing down to the black lake. I might have been late by a few minutes as it took me a while to check my make-up and hair. I was doing it for the first time in my life.<p>

He was waiting for me, sitting underneath a tree. I walked up to him.

"Hi Scorpius." I chirped.

He smiled. "Oh, hi Rose…"

We remained in silence for a few moments, before I asked him. "Scorpius, what happened? Why did you call me here?"

"Rose… I've been wanting to talk to you about something for quite a long time now…" He stared down at the lake. "Why do you always look so tired? Why don't you sleep well enough?"

'I can't answer that. He would find out about the mirror.'

"What has been bothering you at night since the November 23rd of our first year?"

I stopped breathing for a moment. That date… That was the day I started to visit the mirror… He couldn't be talking about that…

"Rose, what happened? I've been watching you since the day we first boarded the Hogwarts Express. You've suddenly changed that day. Yes you work hard to study, but that's only until dinner. After that, you disappear. I can't find you anywhere. I'd search the whole castle, but in vain. I would never find you. Not that I could before, but since that day, you were always tired, always sleepy. You just weren't… yourself…" He flailed his hands while trying to explain.

I was shocked. 'He noticed me. He was watching me all along. But Why?'

"Rose, please just tell me, what's wrong. I'm sorry I took so long, but please, I care…" I shuddered at the word _care_. Nobody in Hogwarts ever used that word to me, especially not like that. He _cared_…

He… _CARED…_

"Meet me outside the library after dinner." I said, and walked back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Scorpius showed up at the Library just moments after I did. I pushed him into an empty classroom and took out my cloak. I covered it over the two of us, but we had to crouch down to cover our feet.<p>

"Hey, what is this? Why are you covering us with this?" he was quite taken aback.

"Shh… It's an invisibility cloak. It will stop anyone from finding us, but we must remain silent, it won't make us inaudible." I said.

"Wow, and I thought you were the girl who never broke a single rule."

"I break more rules every night than my entire dormitory combined." I whispered. "In fact, I've never even slept in my bed since that day in November." He looked horrified. "Quick, now follow up, I don't want to get us both caught."

We slowly crept our way deep into the restricted section, where I led him to the room… my room. I closed the door behind me silently.

"Where are we?" he asked, as I whispered "Lumos" to light up the room.

"This is where I sleep every night. Just me and the mirror." I gestured to the mirror of Erised.

"You brought me all the way here, to show me a mirror" he looked at me incredulously.

"Hush… It's no ordinary mirror. This is the mirror of Erised. Look in the mirror."

Scorpius turned to glance in the mirror. Suddenly, he turned and stared at me, obviously surprised. And then back at the mirror.

"It… But… I'm… I'm… not… I'm not kissing you…" I would felt hurt if he wasn't so surprised. But then I understood what that meant…

"Wait… You see yourself... kissing me?" I questioned.

"Yeah…" He tugged the collar of his crew neck t-shirt and swallowed.

"Scorpius, the mirror… It shows a person… his deepest desire..." I breathed.

We stood in silence for a few moments.

"Is that why you come here?" He asked.

"No…" He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"I come here because when I look in the mirror, I see you…" I answered.

His face flashed of shock, before it settled into realisation, then a smile. One that made my heart stop, my legs crumble and my stomach become an Olympic gymnast. I knew some muggle shit.

He took a step towards me, still flashing that gorgeous smile. He cupped my cheek with his palm and brought his lips down to mine.

I didn't need to visit the mirror anymore. But I will know that when I look in the mirror, I will always find Scorpius's face smiling back at me, and I will never forget that.

* * *

><p><strong>I like argumentetive Rose and Scorpius better, but I couldn't resist this story when it just popped in my head. I hope you like it. READ, REJOICE, AND <span><em>REVIEW.<em>**


	2. AN

**Let me know if you want me to continue this story, or leave it aside as a one-shot...**


	3. Broom Closet

**Don't own Harry Potter...**

* * *

><p>I stared blankly at the book that lay open in front of me. <em>The History of Hogwarts…<em> But my mind was elsewhere, frolicking around about a certain blonde Ravenclaw, who had just snogged me senseless behind the bookshelves in the library. We don't go to the mirror often because we never took the trouble of travelling through the restricted section time and again just to snog. We use it only for special purposes.

Scorpius and I have been maintaining our relationship for the past one and a half years completely in secret, much to his chagrin. He was saying something along the lines of 'I want to show the world that you are mine.' I was always the one who is too scared. I remember my father's warnings. He had warned me specifically to stay away from him. But I didn't. No, I went and snogged exactly that one guy. My father had told me to avoid that one person in all the trillions of people in the world, but I disobeyed him, and I am happy… Secretly, I enjoyed this. After a lifetime of obedience, it actually felt good to rebel. Mom would be so disappointed in me.

But I was still too scared about the result of this, that's why I didn't want to tell anyone just yet. Uncle Harry's cloak of invisibility helped. Scorpius was reluctant, but in the end, he agreed. I asked him to continue with his _apparent_ life, dating random chicks, but not taking it too far with them, but he refused. I don't know which guy does that, I mean, his secret girlfriend is asking him to date other girls to keep their cover but he wouldn't do it. Which guy does that? Not that I have experience in being a girlfriend, a secret one at that.

The sound of book hitting the floor somewhere behind me snapped me out of my random mind rant. I paused and look back down at my book. It was on _page number three hundred and ninety four. _"Fuck OWLs" I slammed it shut and stormed out of the library in search of a particular blonde Ravenclaw, my lips are feeling cold…

* * *

><p>Usually we'd set up a certain destination for us to meet, but lately it's becoming difficult for me to resist the temptation to just jump on him every time I see him I the hallway. It's just infuriating. And it doesn't help that he's wearing that gorgeous smile of his every time he sees me.<p>

I found him chatting with two of his mates from Slytherin. He's the son of Draco Malfoy, of course he has friends in Slytherin. But those goons just don't see that he's completely bored of them. They don't even see the faces he's making at them behind their back. I had to get him out of there. I wrote down a note asking him to meet me in the 6th floor broom closet in 2 minutes and pulled out my cloak of invisibility. Slipping the note into his back pocket, I gave his ass a silent slap. I turned and whispered _locomotor mortis _at Danny Crabbe. I slapped Scorpius's ass again before darting up to the said destination. I know that prefects shouldn't run, but who cares…

Slapping his ass felt so good. I wish I could do that more often. I wish I didn't have to hide from everyone. I wish…

"Missed me…" I could feel a smile creep up my lips. Scorpius closed the door to the closet and stepped closer to me.

"No, my lips just felt cold. I need to warm them up." I smirked.

"Oh, but there are different ways to warm your lips. You could sit in front of a fire." I knew that he was just teasing me.

"This method tastes better." He could feel my impatience building.

"You could go down to the kitchens for some soup or hot chocolate… I know you like that…"

"I'm against dumping extra work on those poor house elves. Besides, your kiss still tastes better." One more time…just one more time and I will…

"Or you could…" I huffed, grabbed the hair on the back of his, and crashed my lips on his. The kiss was passionate and full of love. It wasn't a light one by any means. We were like hungry predators, just tearing on our prey. Our tongues fought for dominance. I could feel his hands desperately clawing at the hem of my shirt. My right hand already rubbing his back from underneath his own. I am sure that this time, we could go farther than before, but the blasted door had to open just then.

Scorpius and almost crashed into the walls behind us in surprise. But when we saw who opened the door, I didn't know who was more surprised, Scorpius, me or the shocked Albus standing outside the closet.

Scorpius and I shot each other a glance, before pulling Albus into the closet and closing the door, with our wands drawn. I placed a silencing charm on the room.

"B-but…" Albus stuttered. "But he's a Malfoy…"

I lost it. "Really… Albus, of all the things you could have said to me, that is the only thing that comes to your mind…"

"But Rose, you are a Weasley…"

"DOES IT MATTER!" Albus flinched. Thank goodness for those silencing charms. I felt Scorpius's strong arms hold me back as I lurched forward.

"I'm not going to let go of the love of my life just because of silly family feud that our ancestors had…" I was sick of this feud. Albus stayed silent for a while…

"Rose… I never thought you... of all people. You were always the bookish one… The silent one. The one who never disobeyed the rules."

"Well, you would have known if any of you noticed me. I was sitting somewhere around you for the past 5 years. But no… You lot are too busy to notice stupid old Rose… That is, until she is caught snogging Malfoy's son. That's when family comes in… Not when I'm lonely, not when I'm sad, but when your dad's enemy's son kisses me… When the only one who actually noticed, kissed me." I was on a roll now. I never knew I had so much locked up inside me. Albus couldn't stop me now, but Scorpius did. He pulled me back, kissed me lightly and stood in front of me, blocking my guilty cousin.

"How long…"

"About a year and a half together now… And you really should have stayed with her back then. If you should know, she breaks more rules in a week than you probably would have in a year." Scorpius said calmly.

"And you should go now… Also keep mum about this until we say so, else… I'll let her loose. She's not the best witch of her year for no reason. She also has the prankster mind of a weasley. Now go…" He pointed at the door.

My cousin scurried away before I could say 'Albus'. My boyfriend closed the door again and turned to me.

"Now, where were we…"

I gawked at him. My cousin insulted his family and he didn't even lose a bit of his temper.

"I love you" I said as a matter-of-factly…

"I love you too…" he smiled.

As we joined our lips once again, I slapped his ass. He pulled back and stared at me in the eye.

"What? I like your ass…"

He grinned before bringing his lips back to mine, his right hand taking my left and placing it on the back of his jeans. I smiled on his lips. How did I get so lucky?

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you want more... I'll be away for about a week... So here's something for the time being. READ, REJOICE AND <span><em>REVIEW.<em>**


End file.
